L'ange des Turks
by Jacks Zabu
Summary: De nouvelles recrues arrivent à la Shin-Ra, invitées par le Président lui-même. Mera en fait partie. Mais s'il s'intéresse à elle en particulier, c'est parce qu'il se prépare à un évènement important.
1. PrologueChapitre 1: Turk qui rit, Turk

**L'ange des Turks**

**Prologue**

Chapitre I : Turk qui rit, Turk qui pleure

_Noir… Noir… Encore du noir… Décidément, elle ne voit que cette couleur-là ! Elle est pourtant tellement rayonnante parmi nous, elle est notre soleil à tous, elle nous rafraîchit par sa féminité. Et pourtant, elle s'entête à courir après lui, qui est son opposé : mesquin à ses heures, côté ténébreux, sérieux… Beaucoup trop sérieux à mon goût quand il s'y met…_

-Reno, tu comptes rester là à baver encore longtemps ? demanda Elena.

Reno, perdu dans ses pensées, la tête appuyée sur une main et accoudé à son bureau, releva les yeux vers sa collègue. La petite blonde se tenait debout en face de lui, les bras croisés, avec un air sévère sur le visage. Il s'étira tranquillement en poussant un soupir las afin d'obtenir le temps nécessaire pour trouver une excuse.

-Râle pas, Elena. Pour tout te dire, si je bavais vraiment, c'est parce que je pensais à toi ! lui annonça-t-il tout souriant.

-Ben voyons…

Elle se détourna de lui en sachant qu'il allait gagner d'avance dans cette discussion qui tournerait au vinaigre, et se remit à classer quelques affaires qui traînaient sur son bureau.

Malheureusement, le cœur n'y était pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à eux, et, en particulier, qu'à lui. Cela faisait maintenant un moment qu'ils étaient partis en mission et n'étaient toujours pas revenus rien ne pouvait la distraire de cette pensée. Et le pire dans son malheur, se disait-elle, était qu'elle devait rester là à attendre au bureau, aux côtés de Reno qui ne semblait pas capable de faire autre chose que dormir ou se tourner les pouces.

-Tu veux un café ? lui demanda soudain Reno.

-Pardon ?

-Et ca ose me faire la leçon quand je pense ! Je te demandais si tu voulais un café…

-Désolée de te déranger dans les rares fois où tu penses, mon pauvre Reno, se moqua-t-elle. Sinon, je veux bien un café, oui.

-Dans ce cas, tu peux m'en ramener un au passage ? »

Dans cette ambiance électrique qu'il venait d'installer, Reno crut que sa collègue allait le tuer du regard suite à cette taquinerie et se mit à rire devant la tête que tirait la petite blonde. Celle-ci avait brusquement tourné son visage vers lui, les yeux exorbités dans une expression de colère soudaine. Reno savait que cette petite cocotte minute avait la vapeur qui fuyait depuis un moment déjà et attendait l'explosion avec hâte.

- Non mais, t'es gonflé quand même ! lui cria-t-elle. Et je suppose que je dois te le payer ton café, en plus ?

-Ah bah, j'allais justement te le demander…

-Tu te fiches de moi ! continua-t-elle sur le même ton énervé.

Cette fois, il explosa de rire devant Elena. La petite puce surexcitée se calma et croisa les bras sur son torse en signe de mécontentement après avoir brassé tant d'air de ses poings. Elle fixait Reno, maintenant callée dans son siège.

-T'as vraiment que ça à faire, d'enquiquiner les gens, Reno ? reprit-elle d'un ton plus calme.

-Hey, Tseng et Rude ne sont pas là, il faut bien que je trouve quelqu'un à embêter !

A ces noms, Elena baissa les yeux et afficha une mine triste. Reno, de son côté, observait le visage de son amie. Il avait prononcé les noms de leurs deux collègues dans ce seul but, mais voyant la grande tristesse d'Elena, il décida de changer de sujet.

-Bon, à part ça… On le prend, ce café ? Je te le paye si tu veux… Et me regarde pas comme ça, je suis sérieux cette fois ! s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter à la blonde qui présentait maintenant un visage surpris avec une pointe de doute.

-Eh bien, dans ce cas, je veux bien. Tu es pardonné. Allons-y.

Elle se leva de son bureau pour rejoindre Reno qui l'attendait à la porte, et les deux Turks quittèrent la Tour Shinra pour profiter de leur peu de temps libre…


	2. PrologueChapitre 2: Question d'occupati

**L'ange des Turks**

**Prologue**

Chapitre II : Question d'occupation

Mera soufflait tranquillement sur la brindille d'herbe qu'elle tenait entre ses pouces, produisant un sifflement perçant sans rythme qui cassait le silence porté par le vent. Elle avait quitté les cours plus tôt afin de profiter de son temps libre avant de rentrer.

-Après tout, se dit-elle en se couchant dans l'herbe moelleuse, je n'ai que ça à faire…

Plus les jours passaient, et plus elle se sentait perdue. Elle ne savait pas à quoi elle pouvait servir. Elle n'était pas dans un état de dépression, loin de là. Mais elle ne savait pas comment occuper ses journées, et éprouvait un ennui qui s'intensifiait de jour en jour. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise avec les autres, elle n'arrivait jamais à s'amuser pleinement, à part quand elle se tenait aux côtés de sa plus vieille amie.

Elle s'intéressait cependant à tout ce qui l'entourait, pour trouver un vrai centre d'intérêt. Ou plutôt, elle se forçait à s'intéresser à tout ce qui l'entourait. Elle voulait trouver un lieu à elle, où elle se sentirait bien, occupée… vivante. Elle travaillait quand elle ne se rendait pas à ses cours pour se payer les trajets jusqu'aux autres villes pour trouver son lieu à elle. Certes, elle avait bien trouvé quelques petits boulots qui, selon elle, portait un intérêt digne de ce nom. Mais rien de plus.

Perdue dans ses pensées quotidiennes, elle s'endormit dans l'herbe, libérant ainsi la petite herbe prisonnière.

Peu après, deux hommes vêtus de costumes bleu marine s'approchèrent d'un pas lent en veillant à ne pas la réveiller.

-Décidément, je ne sais que penser de cette fille. Elle est surprenante, je pense qu'elle pourrait faire l'affaire…

-Humm…

-Je dis ça dans le sens où elle pourrait parfaitement se débrouiller parmi nous, rassure-toi.

-…

Le plus loquace, un homme aux longs cheveux noirs coulant derrière son dos, se saisit de son PHS glissé dans une poche et composa un numéro. L'autre, plus grand avec de larges épaules et des lunettes teintées posées sur le nez, restait muet, les mains croisées devant lui en signe d'attente.

C'est moi… Préviens le Président que nous serons là bientôt pour lui rendre un rapport… Elle semble intéressante, je pense que l'on pourrait lui trouver des qualités plus que nécessaires si on approfondit, pour son cas… … S'il-te-plaît, Reno, arrête de dire de telles conneries ou je vais m'énerver. Va plutôt prévenir le Président !

Il raccrocha et rangea son PHS dans sa poche. Il fit signe à son collègue pour partir vers l'hélicoptère posé bien plus loin.

Une fois dans l'hélicoptère, le plus grand s'installa aux commandes pendant que le second prenait place sur le siège du copilote.

- … Pourquoi veux-tu qu'elle nous rejoigne ?

L'homme aux cheveux noirs tourna son regard vers son interlocuteur avant de lui répondre.

-Rude… Cette jeune fille qui semble s'ennuyer à longueur de journée… Pourquoi ne pas l'engager ? Elle n'aurait rien à perdre.


	3. Prologue Chapitre 3: La veille

**L'ange des Turks**

**Prologue**

Chapitre III : La veille…

Assis derrière son bureau, le Président de la Compagnie Shin-Ra relisait pour la troisième fois le rapport rendu par Tseng et Rude. Depuis qu'ils enquêtaient sur cette « peut-être-nouvelle-mais-on-est-sûrs-de-rien-recrue-charmante » comme disait Reno, Rufus Shinra n'avait eu que peu de nouvelles de la part de ses deux employés qu'il avait mis lui-même sur l'affaire. Mais il ne s'attendait pourtant pas à ce qu'ils prennent autant de temps, surtout pour lui rendre un tel rapport. Pour lui, ce rapport semblait bien incomplet, ce qui était étonnant de la part de Tseng, lui qui était toujours très rigoureux dans son travail. Il avait bien cherché à lire entre les lignes, mais rien n'apparaissait non plus. Au final, lui avait plus donné une migraine que des renseignements. La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'était de convoquer Tseng dès qu'il en aurait la possibilité.

De son côté, Tseng était toujours accompagné de Rude et tous deux s'affairaient sur leurs ordinateurs afin de vérifier et terminait le travail qui leur restait.

-Mais Tseng, tu n'es pas sérieux ? C'est tout ce que vous pouvez dire sur cette fille, et tu espères qu'elle nous rejoigne ? Il faut que tu m'aides car j'ai du mal à comprendre, là, alors imagine Reno, il doit avoir encore plus de mal que moi…

-Hey, j't'ai entendu, Elena !

-Tiens, tu dormais pas finalement ? demanda Elena qui était penchée sur le bureau de Tseng.

Reno, qui se tenait à moitié allongé sur son siège, la tête rejetée en arrière et les jambes croisées sur son bureau, releva légèrement la tête pour regarder sa collègue et lui répondre en lui tirant la langue avant de laisser sa tête tomber à nouveau en arrière.

-Ça suffit, tous les deux ! lâcha Tseng après un soupir. Elena, je t'ai déjà tout dis et je n'ajouterai rien de plus pour l'instant car je suis occupé, tout comme tu devrais l'être en cet instant. Et toi, Reno, c'est pareil ! Mets-toi un peu au travail ton lieu de travail n'est pas une salle de repos ou de jeu !

-Ça je l'sais, puisque t'es là !

Tseng le toisa d'un regard blasé que le rouquin ne vit pas, ayant les yeux fermés. Il se faisait tard et la fatigue se ressentait chez tous. Elena qui avait laissé tomber son travail avant Reno – au grand étonnement de ses collègues – tenta sa chance auprès de Rude mais abandonna bien vite face à son silence.

Elena se laissa alors tomber sur son siège sans comprendre ce que Tseng voulait dire, et se mit à rêvasser sans s'en apercevoir. Ce fut la sonnerie du PHS de son chef qui la ramena à la réalité.

-Allô… … Bien, j'arrive tout de suite, monsieur.

Tseng raccrocha, rassembla quelques dossiers et quitta le bureau réservé aux Turks pour se rendre dans celui de son patron qui lui intima d'entrer après avoir frappé.

-Vous vouliez me voir, Président ?

-En effet, Tseng. Il est tard, alors je vais faire vite. J'aimerais que tu m'expliques ce dossier un peu mieux car j'avoue ne pas tout comprendre…, lui expliqua-t-il en lui tendant le rapport reçu le matin même.

Le chef des Turks s'appropria le dossier, prêt à s'expliquer. C'était ce qu'il avait prévu depuis le début.

-Je dois vous avouez que je ne savais pas comment organiser ce rapport. La recrue que nous avions à observer est… comment dirais-je… ? Je ne vois que le qualificatif « intéressante » pour la décrire…

-C'est malheureusement la seule chose que j'ai comprise dans tout ça ! rétorqua Rufus en désignant le dossier avec un regard mauvais, comme si le rapport était l'unique cause de tous ses malheurs.

-J'ai beaucoup discuté avec Rude sur ce sujet, j'avais besoin de son avis… Cette fille, Mera… Comme je l'ai écrit dans ce rapport, elle n'a apparemment aucune notion de combat ou autre atout qui pourrait nous servir… Mais j'ai senti quelque chose en la voyant. J'ai étudié son parcours qui, je vous l'accorde, est bien maigre et ne constitue aucune garantie pour nous…

-… Si je comprends bien, tu tentes un coup de poker avec cette recrue pour voir si elle vaut quelque chose, n'est-ce pas Tseng ? lui demanda Rufus, les mains croisées devant son visage, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-… J'ai bien conscience du risque que je prends sur la Compagnie, mais mon instinct me pousse à avoir confiance en elle. Toutefois, le choix de la recruter vous appartient. Si vous décidez de l'engager, je pense tout de même qu'elle acceptera. Après tout, sa vie n'est qu'ennui…

Rufus garda le silence un moment, le temps pour lui d'analyser la situation.

-Très bien, dans ce cas, je vais garder le dossier… Je te fais confiance Tseng, et je veux me faire une idée de la personne. Demain, je veux que tu partes avec quelqu'un de ton choix et que tu me ramènes cette fille !

Tseng inclina la tête en signe de compréhension et rendit le dossier à son patron avant de le saluer et de quitter son bureau le sourire aux lèvres pour se rendre dans ses appartements.


	4. Chapitre 1: A l'aube d'un nouveau jor

**L'ange des Turks**

Chapitre I : A l'aube d'un nouveau jour

Derrière les fenêtres ouvertes qui accueillaient la chaleur étouffante de cette journée ensoleillée, Mera Neil s'occupait maintenant du cinquième étage de l'immeuble où elle travaillait depuis quelques mois seulement.

Elle savait que faire le ménage n'était pas une chose aisée dans un immeuble, mais certaines fois, elle se demandait si c'était bien des humains qui vivaient à l'intérieur, et non des chocobos. L'immeuble pouvait être aussi bien calme et propre que puant et sale. Au choix.

De ce fait, elle rencontrait les habitants, tous aussi variés les uns que les autres, et il lui arrivait souvent de discuter avec eux. Elle avait ainsi été autorisée à rendre visite à telle vieille dame du premier étage ou encore découvert le travail qui l'attendait quasi-quotidiennement devant la porte d'un locataire du septième.

Cependant, elle savait elle-même qu'elle ne se plaindrait sûrement jamais, car ce qu'elle cherchait depuis longtemps, elle l'avait trouvé. A savoir son indépendance, son propre argent, et le contact qu'elle entretenait maintenant avec les gens.

Elle finissait tout juste de nettoyer le sol du cinquième étage et se préparait à monter à l'étage supérieur lorsqu'elle faillit percuter un homme, manquant de renverser son sceau d'eau sale sur lui.

-Pardon ! Je suis vraiment désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en se poussant sur le côté afin de le laisser passer.

Elle reconnut le locataire. Un homme qui venait d'emménager à l'étage à l'étage il y a peu de temps, au costume bleu marine, toujours bien habillé. A côté, elle se trouvait souvent ridicule, bien qu'elle prenait grand soin de sa tenue – les manches de sa chemise soigneusement retroussées et ses longs cheveux bruns attachés en queue de cheval – afin de toujours paraître présentable.

Elle s'était toujours étonnée de voir cet homme vivre ici il semblait clairement ne pas être dans le besoin, mais il avait décidé de loger dans l'un des immeubles dont le loyer était sans doute le moins cher.

Mais ce qui l'étonnait le plus était qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu meubler son appartement, même le premier jour. Une fois seulement, elle l'avait vu portant une chaise jusqu'à son appartement. Elle se demandait même s'il avait ne serait-ce qu'un lit pour dormir à l'intérieur. Après tout, peut-être qu'il venait tout juste de se séparer de sa compagne.

-Bonjour, mademoiselle Mera Neil. Pas la peine de t'excuser, au contraire, lui répondit le fameux locataire. J'allais t'inviter à boire un verre à l'intérieur après ton travail, qu'en dis-tu ?

Pour toute réponse, Mera le fixa avec des yeux ronds. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce mystérieux locataire la connaisse, et surtout pas à ce qu'il lui offre un verre dès le premier contact. Son idée qu'il sorte d'une rupture revint au galop dans son esprit et elle s'imagina qu'il voulait sûrement se trouver quelqu'un d'autre…

Malheureusement pour lui, elle refusait d'être le genre de femme à rester à la maison pour attendre son petit ami ou autre, ça non ! Elle ne se sentait pas prête à être avec quelqu'un.

Puis elle réalisa soudainement qu'en acceptant l'invitation, elle se ferait une connaissance de plus et gagnerait un peu plus d'argent en aidant ce nouveau venu. Et surtout, elle pourrait voir comment l'appartement de cet individu a pu être aménagé sans autre meuble qu'une chaise.

-Alors, tu acceptes ?

-Ah, euh… Oui, oui pourquoi pas…

-Très bien. Alors, à tout à l'heure. Tu n'auras qu'à frapper, je reste ici de toute façon.

-Euh, d'accord… A tout à l'heure, monsieur… euh… répondit-elle bêtement en réalisant qu'elle ne connaissait même pas son nom, alors que lui était au courant du sien.

-Je m'appelle Tseng. Appelle-moi simplement comme ça, ça suffira.

-Très bien, à plus tard mo… Tseng !

Mera se dépêcha de reprendre son sceau et son balai avant d'emprunter les escaliers sous le regard et le sourire amusés de Tseng qui finit par entrer dans le petit appartement.

Une fois la porte refermée, il se saisit de son PHS.

-Elena, c'est bon, tu peux venir.

Pour l'instant, tout ce que Tseng avait espérer fonctionnait, son timing était parfait : son entrée dans l'immeuble, sa rencontre avec la jeune fille… Tout avait été calculé.

Il s'autorisa à quitter sa veste face à la chaleur suffocante de la pièce avant de se servir de l'eau fraîche. Il prépara son verre et hésita avant d'en sortir un deuxième, puis un troisième.

Il finissait de remplir le deuxième verre lorsque quelqu'un frappa deux coups secs à la porte avant d'entrer.

D'après ses calculs de temps, il s'agissait forcément d'Elena. Là encore, tout avait été prévu. Une présence féminine à ses côtés pour demander à une femme de les rejoindre, et cela prouvait que tout le monde pouvait accéder à ce travail. Enfin, presque tout le monde.

Il rejoignit ensuite Elena dans l'entrée afin de lui offrir le verre d'eau fraîche et l'autorisa à retirer sa veste pour un moment.

-Tout s'est bien passé ? s'enquit Elena en ôtant sa veste avec joie et empressement.

-Parfaitement bien, même. Elle va passer une fois son travail terminé. Je pense qu'elle ira se changer, car c'est dans ses habitudes d'être présentable face à quelqu'un.

-Tu l'as prévenu que je serais là ?

-Pas du tout.

Elena préféra garde le silence en trempant ses lèvres dans le verre plutôt que d'expliquer à son chef qu'elle le trouvait parfois franchement tordu. Elle posa ensuite son verre dans un coin et alla se poster dans un autre, situé près de la porte d'entrée avec sa veste sous la bras, prête à la remettre quand l'ordre lui en serait donné.

Elle observa alors Tseng poser à son tour son verre et placer deux fauteuils l'un en face de l'autre dans la pièce à droite de l'entrée.

Une fois l'installation terminée, le Turk remit sa veste sur son dos et se positionna devant la fenêtre, guettant l'arrivée dans l'immeuble de son invitée.

-Elle arrive, finit-il par annoncer à Elena après un moment d'attente.

Quelques minutes à attendre encore leur suffirent avant d'entendre frapper à la porte.

Elena, étant la plus proche de la porte, ouvrit et fit face à Mera qui ne cacha nullement sa surprise devant cette inconnue.

-Ah… Veuillez m'excuser, j'ai dû me tromper…

-Non, non, tu ne t'es pas du tout trompée, entre ! la rassura Elena, ce qui au contraire, la rendit suspecte aux yeux de Mera qui se trouvait à nouveau face à une personne inconnue qui la tutoyait. Mon chef est juste là.

-Votre chef ?

-Je t'en prie Mera, entre et installe-toi, l'invita alors Tseng, caché par Elena qui se tenait toujours devant Mera.

Elena se dégagea alors pour la laisser passer et refermer derrière elle. Elle prit place ensuite à la droite d'un fauteuil, en retrait, sur lequel son chef venait de s'installer. Celui-ci désigna e fauteuil en face de lui à Mera en lui tendant un verre. La dernière arrivée le prit et s'installa à son tour.

Elle s'intéressa alors à ses hôtes et ne put s'empêcher de les comparer à des croque-morts dans leurs costumes taillés, l'une petite, blonde et droite comme un i, et l'autre grand et brun avec un air sérieux maintenant affiché sur le visage.

Sans s'en apercevoir, elle laissa un sourire prendre place sur ses lèvres.

-Qu'y a-t-il de si amusant ? s'intéressa Tseng en la ramenant à la réalité.

-Rien, rien… répondit-elle en reprenant immédiatement son sérieux face au brun.

-Laisse-moi te présenter Elena, ma collègue. Elena, voici Mera Neil, mais tu la connais déjà, je t'en ai déjà parlé…

Alors qu'Elena acquiesçait, Mera répondit par un froncement de sourcil que Tseng ne manqua pas.

-Un problème ?

-J'aimerais savoir… depuis tout à l'heure vous me parlez comme si vous me connaissiez : vous m'appelez par mon prénom et vous me tutoyer. Là encore, vous parler de moi comme si nous étions de vieilles connaissances. Or, je ne vous connais pas, moi, et je ne me rappelle pas de vous avoir déjà rencontré quelque part. Mais je vous vouvoie, moi !

Elle garda le silence après sa remarque, en profitant pour observer Tseng. Celui-ci l'avait écouté calmement, sans laisser apparaître ne serait-ce que l'étonnement sur son visage. Elle fut cependant surprise en entendant un rire quelque peu moqueur s'échapper de ses lèvres, accompagné d'une lueur amusée dans le regard.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle, mi-vexée, mi-méfiante.

Elle ne se sentait pas rassurée, et bien qu'elle sache se défendre, elle n'était pas non plus une professionnelle de l'auto-défense.

-Très bien, je vais t'expliquer Mera. Laisse-moi d'abord recommencer les présentations. Je suis Tseng, et voici ma collègue Elena. Nous appartenons tous deux à l'équipe des Turks et travaillons donc pour Rufus Shinra. La raison de cette prise de contact est simple. Pour commencer, le Président Shinra s'est mis en tête de recruter du personnel, et il s'avère que ton dossier a retenu notre attention.

Première assimilation de cette nouvelle pour Mera : elle se trouvait sur le chemin des Turks, ce qui n'était pas pour la rassurer.

-Ma mission fut donc d'observer tes faits et gestes afin d'établir ton profil, pour voir si tu pouvais t'engager dans la Shinra en tant que membre des Turks.

Seconde assimilation : elle a été suivit sans jamais rien remarqué. Et surtout… ils avaient été l'espionner jusqu'à chez elle pour connaître ses habitudes et autre.

-Après un entretien avec mon patron, celui-ci a décidé de t'obtenir un rendez-vous pour te rencontrer et te faire signer un contrat à vie. Voilà en gros de quoi il s'agit.

Ayant fini son discours, Tseng croisa ses jambes et ses mains, attendant toute réaction de la part de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci l'avait sagement écouté et le regardait à présent avec une expression plus que surprise. Tout s'embrouillait soudainement dans sa tête. Il lui fallu un certain temps avant d'analyser complètement ce que le Turk venait de lui dire.

-Euh… Attendez deux secondes… J'ai jamais envoyé quoique ce soit à la Shin-Ra ! Surtout pas un cv ou autre demande pour me faire engager ! se dépêcha-t-elle de répondre, quelque peu dépassée par la situation. J'ai jamais rien demandé…

-Nous le savons ne t'inquiète pas. Nous avons pris les dossiers de quasiment tous les habitant pour recruter, continua Tseng. Ce que nous voulons savoir ce soir, c'est si tu te sens prête à travailler avec nous, à rencontrer le Président Shinra.

Mera conserva le silence. Elle ne s'était sûrement pas attendue à cela et ne savait que répondre à cet homme assis en face d'elle.

Une tension s'était à présent installée dans la pièce et elle n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. Ce fut Tseng qui la ramena dans le sujet de la conversation.

-Alors Mera ? Qu'en penses-tu ? En devenant un membre des Turks, tu pourras rencontrer pleins de gens, tu visiteras plusieurs lieux et tu gagneras un salaire plus élevé. Mais je ne te cache pas que tu risques aussi de te salir les mains dans certaines missions. Et pour cela, nous nous chargeons de l'entraînement…

Mais Mera ne répondait toujours pas. Pour elle, il s'agissait soit d'un canular bien organisé, soit cette discussion lui offrait véritablement un nouveau travail. Voyant le sérieux des deux personnes en face d'elle, elle opta pour le second choix.

-Mais, euh, je… Franchement, je ne sais pas, hésita-t-elle encore. Je viens juste de trouver un travail, et bien que ce ne soit pas le meilleur…

-Pense à ce que cette proposition peut t'apporter. Pour l'instant, nous te proposons uniquement un entretien avec le Président, tu n'as rien à perdre…

La jeune fille se reprit rapidement. Après tout, elle pouvait toujours se rendre à cet entretien, si elle n'avait rien à perdre. Au niveau de l'argent, elle gagnerait largement plus…

-Oui pourquoi… murmura-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour les deux autres. Dans ce cas, je veux bien, reprit-elle plus fort avec un sourire. Pour voir ce que ça peut donner !

-Très bien, soupira Tseng avec amusement face à sa réaction. Pour le rendez-vous, je te laisse le choix de l'heure et du jour, mais ne perds pas de temps.

-Dans ce cas, je pense venir… dans deux jours vers huit heures le matin. C'est possible ?

-Je pense que oui. Maintenant, je te prierai de nous laisser afin de pouvoir contacter le Président et le prévenir de ton passage.

Il quitta son fauteuil et se dirigea vers l'entrée, suivit de Mera et accompagné d'Elena qui ouvrit la porte avant de la saluer pour son départ et refermer la porte, et rejoignit Tseng, ce dernier s'étant rassis dans son fauteuil.

Mera, sur le pas de la porte, profita d'un instant pour souffler et se remettre de cet échange.

Même si elle avait accepté de rencontrer Rufus Shinra, elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Cependant, elle avait accepté, et pour elle, il n'est pas question de revenir en arrière une fois sa décision prise. Et puis après tout, elle aurait plus d'argent qu'avant.

A cette dernière pensée, un sourire idiot s'imposa sur ses lèvres. Finalement, elle se mit à rire pour de bon en quittant la porte de Tseng en chantant un air improvisé dédié à l'argent.

Deux jours plus tard, un peu avant huit heures du matin, Mera se faisait conduire par Tseng et Elena jusqu'à la porte du bureau du Président Shinra.


	5. Chapitre 2: Un nouvel environnement

Commentaires en fin de chapitre.

**L'ange des Turks**

Chapitre II : Un nouvel environnement

En entrant dans le bureau, Mera fut surprise de voir Rufus Shinra au meilleur de sa santé. Depuis la destruction du bâtiment Shin-Ra par le Canon contre Sephiroth, la plupart des habitants de toutes les villes s'accordaient sur la rumeur de la mort du nouveau président de l'époque. Bien après, une autre rumeur remplaça celle de sa mort, et prétendait que Shinra fils aurait été vu par quelques personnes. Mal en point, certes, mais bien vivant, et entouré de son cortège habituel. Ce ne fut que récemment que le survivant avait annoncé son grand retour, ainsi que celle de son entreprise.

Sous le regard du rescapé, Mera détailla la pièce avant de rencontrer des yeux le visage en face d'elle. La seule chose qu'elle fut capable de faire fut de lui sourire bêtement, ne sachant trop que faire. Ce fut Rufus qui brisa le silence.

-Je t'en prie, installe-toi.

-Merci.

-Tseng t'a déjà mis au courant, n'est-ce pas ? De la raison de ta venue.

-Il m'a dit que vous recrutiez du personnel et que j'avais les qualités requises, _soi disant_.

Elle insista sur ses deux mots, tout en continuant de fixer Rufus. Celui-ci ne s'y trompa pas et compris le message. Il laissa le silence s'installer à nouveau en fixant Mera dans les yeux à son tour, sans ciller, et laissa échapper un léger rire.

-Disons qu'en un sens, c'est bien de cela qu'il s'agit.

Elle haussa le sourcil.

-Comment ça, « en un sens » ?

Son interlocuteur lui dédia un visage fermé, sur lequel elle lut qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre de l'interrompre et ne devait se poser de questions avant l'heure, avant qu'il ne lui réponde :

-Je pense que Tseng ne s'est pas trompé. Tu es assez intelligente.

La jeune femme préféra garder le silence sur cette remarque, ne sachant réellement comment la prendre. Etait-il sincère ou se moquait-il d'elle ?

De l'autre côté de la porte, Tseng et Elena se dirigeaient vers leur bureau.

-Dis Tseng ? Il reste combien, des personnes comme ça ?

-Il faut voir… Rude et Reno sont partis en voir une, mais je ne suis pas persuadé que cet homme accepte au vu de sa condition de vie. Pour les autres, il faut reprendre tous les dossiers et classer ceux qui ont déjà été examinés.

-Très bien.

-N'oublie pas que tu dois passer prendre le dernier arrivé tout à l'heure, aussi.

-Je n'ai pas oublié. Et lui non plus je pense. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi lui serait au courant et pas elle.

Tseng se tourna vers elle.

-Il existe toute sorte d'esprits dans ce monde. Ce garçon a connu des conditions de vie extrêmement difficiles et il est préparé au pire, contrairement à elle qui connait une vie tranquille. Tout dépend du caractère, et du passé.

-Je vois…

-En réalité, on peut dire qu'elle te ressemble, tout simplement.

La petite blonde s'arrêta sur ce dernier commentaire, sans entendre les pas de ses deux collègues qui venaient d'arriver.

-En gros, ça veut dire qu'on va se retrouver avec une furie en plus, si je comprends bien !

-Reno ! s'énerva-t-elle.

-Vous êtes déjà de retour ? s'étonna leur chef. Je pensais que vous mettriez quand même plus longtemps.

-Ce type a carrément refusé de nous ouvrir la porte. On a failli se prendre un sac remplis de j'sais-pas-quoi sur la tronche.

-On a pas réussi à lui parler correctement, compléta Rude.

-Ouais ! Encore un qui reste cloîtré dans l'idée de l'ancienne Shinra.

-Je vois ce que tu voulais dire Tseng, dit Elena.

-Oui, c'est un parfait exemple. Encore un dont on va devoir s'occuper.

-Oui… continua-t-elle tristement.

-Et la demoiselle ? Elle est avec nous ou pas ? se renseigna Reno.

-Elle est encore avec le Président pour l'instant.

-Ça serait cool si elle nous rejoignait. Pas vrai Tseng ? ajouta-t-il, mesquin.

-Reno…

Le temps s'écoula à des rythmes différents dans le bureau des Turks et dans celui du Président. Mera répondait aux questions de son interlocuteur de façon simple et précise, n'ayant aucune idée de l'heure. Son entretien semblait basé sur des questions concernant son passé, sa famille, ses idées et ses avis. A son grand étonnement, aucune ne lui demandait si elle possédait des aptitudes particulières. Elle comprit que le rendez-vous était terminé quand il appela Tseng à son bureau.

-Alors Mera ? Tu a déjà une idée en tête ? Ou préfères-tu avoir encore un peu de temps ?

Elle sembla réfléchir avant de lui répondre.

-Eh bien si mon salaire vaut le coup, je travaille tout de suite pour vous.

Rufus ne masqua pas sa surprise devant cette réponse, et se permis de penser qu'il se trouvait à nouveau face à une personne assez étrange, pour ne pas dire spéciale.

-Je vais te laisser en compagnie de Tseng qui va te faire une visite générale. Tu pourras te faire ton propre avis.

Il se leva et invita Mera à en faire de même. Ils passèrent la porte où Tseng les attendait et se quittèrent.

-Allons-y.

Elle eut ainsi droit à la visite complète de bâtiments récents et étonnement propres. Elle se demanda d'ailleurs s'ils ne l'avaient pas uniquement contacté pour faire le ménage. Mais elle remarqua également le nombre élevé de pièces et d'étages, bien qu'il y en ait à présent beaucoup moins qu'à l'époque de la célèbre tragédie, toujours présente dans les mémoires.

Tseng l'emmena pour commencer dans les premiers étages. Un ancien employé qui aurait mis les pieds dans cet endroit se serait senti chez lui, pensa à nouveau Mera. Tout semblait identique, à part quelques modifications. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils montaient les étages, Mera retrouvait en ces lieux des descriptions entendues au cours des dernières années. La ruche qu'était cette grande entreprise s'est vue réduite, aussi bien sur le plan de la taille que sur celui de la puissance, mais elle restait active et retrouvait sa place dans le monde.

Arrivé au dernier étage, son guide lui présenta deux portes. Elle connaissait déjà l'une d'elle qui était celle du bureau d'où elle sortait de son entretien.

-Ici se trouve notre bureau, lui indiqua Tseng devant l'autre porte. En revanche, je ne pourrais te faire visiter que si tu acceptes l'offre.

-Je comprends.

La porte du bureau présidentiel s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Rufus.

-Tseng, je pense que tu peux rassembler l'équipe et faire les présentations.

-Très bien, monsieur.

Il laissa alors Mera et son patron dans le couloir pour passer la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et appeler ses collègues. La jeune femme vit alors sortir deux hommes portant la même tenue que leur chef, à peu de chose près pour l'un.

-Où est Elena ? s'enquit Rufus.

-Elle est partit avec le dernier arrivé pour une séance de… d'entraînement, monsieur.

Celui-ci hocha la tête en signe affirmatif et Tseng enchaîna :

-Mera, je te présente les Turks. Voici Reno et Rude, fit-il en désignant respectivement la tête rouge et le chauve qui la saluèrent à leurs façons. Tu connais déjà Elena, qui m'accompagnait.

-Enchantée.

-Il existe d'autres membres du personnel, mais tous sont occupés pour le moment. Tu les verras peut-être une prochaine fois. Sur ce, je vous laisse, ajouta le Président en retournant dans son bureau.

Mera n'eut pas le temps de répondre avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Les Turks la saluèrent une dernière fois et Tseng la raccompagna devant l'immeuble. Une fois seule, elle réfléchit à ce qu'elle venait de voir et d'entendre. L'offre qu'elle se voyait accordée lui semblait alléchante. Cependant, la Shin-Ra gardait un sombre passé et une mauvaise réputation elle était devenue synonyme de malheur.

La seule solution lui venant à l'esprit fut de prendre conseil et de se rendre chez l'une de ses amies, teneuse d'un bar.

Commentaires :

Merci Lys9191 pour ta review, elle me fait plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi.


	6. Chapitre 3: Error or not error

Commentaires en fin de chapitre.

**L'ange des Turks**

Chapitre III : Error… or not error

Vingt-trois heures, tour Shin-Ra. Un seul écran d'ordinateur était encore allumé dans le bureau des Turks.

« Dossier N°108 : supprimer

Dossier N°21 : accepté

Dossier N°45 : refusé

Dossier N°67 : refusé

Dossier N°128 : refusé

Dossier N°57 : … »

Tseng s'arrêta, pensif. Il avait beau prétendre la facilité à son patron, il n'était sûr de rien. Il préféra de ce fait ne pas s'avancer, surtout s'il devait se reprendre plus tard et rattraper son erreur.

« Dossier N°57 : en attente »

Vingt-trois heures et dix-huit minutes. Le dernier ordinateur encore branché jusque là était enfin éteint.

Commentaires :

Merci, dragonnedufantastique. Même si je tarde à écrire mes chapitres, je ne pense pas délaisser cette histoire de sitôt.

Merci à toi aussi Lys9191. Comme je l'ai déjà expliqué, je ne peux accéder à ta demande. En revanche, je peux t'assurer, comme je viens de le préciser, de continuer à écrire. Par rapport au dernier chapitre, cela n'est pas très grave si tu n'as pas compris. Tu auras le temps de comprendre au fil des chapitres.


	7. Chapitre 4: Un choix ?

**L'ange des Turks**

Chapitre IV : Un choix ?

Mera se réveilla tout doucement. Elle poussa un profond soupir en s'étirant, digne de tout bon réveil. Elle se prépara rapidement et quitta la chambre du bar que son amie lui avait offerte pour la nuit. Elle rencontra dans le couloir les deux enfants qui animaient depuis toujours les lieux elle les salua à l'aide d'un sourire et se mit à nouveau en recherche de son amie, qu'elle trouva vers l'entrée du bar. Celle-ci se retourna en entendant Mera s'approcher.

-Bonjour Mera. Bien dormi ?

-Oui, je te remercie Tifa.

Tifa lui sourit. Elle était devenue son amie grâce à l'un de ses nombreux travails, où elle avait apporté du secours à Tifa un soir où le bar s'é&tait vu rempli de monde pour une fête.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'entraidèrent pour préparer le bar à l'ouverture tout en discutant et en évitant parfois Marlène et Denzel qui s'amusaient ensemble.

-Tu me disais hier soir que tu avais besoin de mes conseils ? rappela Tifa à la jeune femme.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Tu risques de ne pas me croire d'ailleurs, répondit cette dernière en plaisantant.

Mera commença à expliquer les évènements de la veille à Tifa, qui s'arrêta dans la préparation du bar et fronça les sourcils. Apprendre que Rufus Shinra et ses Turks se montraient à nouveau ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Malgré l'aide qu'ait pu apporter Shinra fils durant la lutte contre le Météore, il avait prouvé à tous qu'il était loin d'être un saint. La rumeur qui avait traversé son bar comme quoi il avait survécu l'avait beaucoup inquiété. Cette rumeur s'était ensuite confirmée avec l'annonce de Rufus de remettre sur pied la compagnie, sans qu'il ne se dévoile au grand public. Cependant, le fait qu'il cherchait activement du personnel sans critère particulier cachait forcément quelque chose selon Tifa.

-Personne ne t'as rien dit de spécial là-bas ? s'enquit-elle.

-Rien. J'ai été aussi étonnée que tu l'es actuellement.

Tifa réfléchit à nouveau, en vain. Elle ne pouvait prévoir ce que cet oiseau de malheur pouvait leur préparer.

-Alors ? Ton avis ?

Elle releva la tête et fit face à Mera.

-Franchement… je ne sais pas. Il faudrait prévenir les autres, mais je ne peux pas te dire quand ils seront là exactement.

-D'accord…

-Mais de toute façon, tu es tranquille puisque tu ne vas pas aller là-bas.

Mera fixa son amie dans les yeux, sans répondre. Tifa attendit sa réponse patiemment, et s'inquiéta de plus en plus en voyant un étrange sourire se former sur les lèvres de Mera.

-Mera… menaça-t-elle.

-Mais ! Il y a un super salaire qui m'attend chez eux, essaya-t-elle de plaisanter, bien qu'elle fût toujours sérieuse au sujet de l'argent.

Elle sursauta quand Tifa frappa la table la plus proche du plat de la main.

-Tu te fiches de moi ? Mera ! Tu ne vas pas travailler pour eux quand même ?

-Tifa…

-Je te rappelle comment il est, ou quoi ? s'emporta Tifa. Il n'est pas mieux que son père !

-Tifa !

Celle-ci s'arrêté, malgré sa colère.

-Tifa, je sais tout ça. J'étais là moi aussi, comme tout le monde. On a tous eu peur de la tournure que prenaient les évènements.

-Alors pourquoi tu irais là-bas ?

Le silence se fit seigneur entre les deux femmes, mais fut vite interrompu par le retour des deux enfants autour d'elles.

-Bon, ça ne sert à rien d'en discuter pour le moment, conclut Tifa. Surtout avec eux à côté, ajouta-t-elle en désignant les enfants.

-De quoi vous parlez ? demandèrent Denzel et Marlène sachant qu'elle parlait d'eux.

-De rien, de rien.

-Allez Tifa, dis-nous ! insista la petite.

-Non.

-Allez !

-J'ai dit non. Et puis, plutôt que de rester à bavarder sur ça, on devrait continuer ce qu'on a commencé. Je vais bientôt ouvrir.

-Oui… admit Mera.

Bien qu'elle n'en tienne pas mot à Tifa, Mera décida de conserver la proposition dans un coin de sa tête. C'était à elle de choisir sa vie, et si son chemin s'avérait mauvais, elle ne s'en prendrait qu'à elle, et à elle seul. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce que lui apporterait l'offre de Rufus Shinra et être également pessimiste. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait réellement si elle acceptait.

-Je ne vais pas attendre les autres indéfiniment non plus si je ne sais pas quand ils reviennent. Tifa ! cria-t-elle. Je me sauve, j'ai encore des choses à faire.

Elle attrapa son sac d'affaires resté la veille derrière le comptoir et se dépêcha de quitter les lieux avant que l'interpellée ne la questionne, et rejoignit la rue en courant, sans réellement savoir où se rendre. Elle s'arrêta quelques rues plus loin pour reprendre son souffle et réfléchir à nouveau. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer chez elle tout de suite. Elle regarda autour d'elle et remarqua un café ouvert.

-Pourquoi pas, je me sentirais mieux avec un café à avaler.

Passée la porte du café, elle s'assit dans un coin qui lui paraissait tranquille, le dos à la porte, pour passer commande. Elle sortit ensuite de son sac un papier et un stylo, marquant la feuille de deux colonnes.

_« Alors, voyons voir les avantages et les inconvénients de cette offre… Dans les bons points : le salaire. Ça, c'est sûr je vais pas l'oublier. Mais d'un autre côté, je sais pas quel est le salaire réel d'un Turk… Et puis, c'est vrai que Rufus Shinra est pas un ange non plus, malgré son manteau blanc. Ah ! Mais si je bosse pour lui je pourrai le voir de plus près, c'est pas donné à tout le monde. C'est un plus ! En revanche, je suis pas maso, et la masse de boulot, j'en veux pas vraiment. »_

-Aaah… ça m'avance pas de penser comme ça, se lamenta Mera.

Le serveur lui apporta sa commande et elle commença à siroter son café en essayant de penser à tout autre chose. Elle ne fit pas attention aux deux personnes qui rejoignirent les clients qui s'amassaient de plus en plus.

-Suzy likes the…

-Reno, s'il te plait, arête de chanter ça.

-Rroooh Rudo ! J'y peux rien, je l'ai en tête. Au moins avec ça t'as ouvert la bouche, et t'as même parlé.

-…

-Hé ! J'espère que t'as pas fait ton quota de parlote pour la journée !

Mera se tourné à moitié pour voir qui la dérangeait et l'empêchait d'être seule avec ses pensées. Elle regarda sans vraiment faire attention, jusqu'à se rappeler d'un détail sur l'un des deux nouveaux clients.

-Reno… murmura-t-elle.

Elle se tourna complètement sur son siège et chercha des yeux deux éléments qu'elle avait très vite enregistré lors de sa visite à Rufus Shinra, à savoir une masse de cheveux rouges et un Monsieur Propre en costume-cravate à lunettes.

-Reno !

Commentaires :

Je vous ai laissé un très court chapitre la dernière fois, et je vous ai fait attendre trois mois. J'espère me faire pardonner avec ce chapitre aussi modeste soit-il. Je commence le prochain sous peu, mais ici aussi, je ne prévois pas de date. Je vais essayer de ne pas laisser passer autant de temps (sinon, tirez la sonnette d'alarme, je vous autorise).


	8. Chapitre 5: Demirévélation

Bien le bonjour à tous !

Pour commencer, je tiens à m'excuser de ne pas avoir livré de chapitre depuis trèèèès longtemps suite à de fréquentes déconnexions qui ont entraînés un délaissement du réseau envers ma personne. Mais comme je pense à vous mes enfants, j'ai finalement trouvé le moyen d'accéder au monde des fics pour vos beaux yeux !

Encore toutes mes plus plates excuses veuillez me pardonner. Je vous assure que je continue d'écrire malgré tout, et que je lâcherais les nouveaux chapitres dès que mon ordinateur et internet se feront la bise.

Bonne lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre.

**L'ange des Turks**

Chapitre V : Demi-révélation

A l'appel de son prénom, Reno se tourna vers la personne qui l'avait interpellé et vit Mera agenouillée sur son siège.

-Mera, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-Sûrement venu boire un café, lui répondit Rude.

-Ah ouais logique.

Consternée, Mera fit bondir son regard entre les deux hommes en se demandant s'ils étaient sérieux dans leur manque d'intelligence ou s'il s'agissait là d'une forme d'humour.

Après avoir passé commande à leur tour, les deux acolytes s'assirent aux côtés de la jeune femme en silence. Cette dernière n'était pas pour autant prête à les laisser en paix.

-Dites-moi tous les deux, je me demandais en fait pourquoi vous vous étiez intéressé à mon cas chez les Turks. Je suis sûre qu'il y a des gens bien plus qualifiés que moi pour avoir un tel poste, ou alors j'ai moi-même raté une étape de ma propre vie.

Sa question semblait apparemment gêner les deux Turks qui se contentèrent d'un rapide échange de regard.

-Alors ? les pressa-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que tu as besoin de compétences particulières ? Notre chef t'as déjà dis que tu allais suivre un entraînement il me semble.

-Ce n'est pas une réponse ça.

-C'est toujours mieux que rien.

-Ça prouve bien que vous me cacher quelque chose surtout, répliqua-t-elle.

Rude et Reno froncèrent les sourcils, et ce dernier posa sa bière sur la table.

-Si tu savais, petite.

-Je ne demande que ça, d'être au courant ! Alors accouche, "petit".

-Mais c'est qu'elle en a de la répartie !

-Reno… J'attends.

-On dirait Tseng ! Hein Rude ?

Mera se sentait sur le point de l'étriper en public à l'aide de sa bouteille de bière qu'il recommençait à boire, avant de se rappeler qu'elle avait affaire à deux Turks expérimentés. Quoique, ce dernier point restait à vérifier selon elle.

-Bon okay, mais normalement, je devrais pas. Je brise l'un des grands codes des hommes, tu sais.

Rude lança un regard interrogatif à son ami à travers ses lunettes.

-Je m'en fous royalement.

-Okaaayy… En fait, c'est vrai qu'on a pas vraiment besoin de toi. Elena gueule déjà assez après moi à mon goût.

-Je le savais ! Je vous suis pas indispensable, alors qu'est-ce que vous me voulez vraiment ?

-La Shin-Ra s'en fout en fait de qui vient remplir les rangs. C'est juste que tu as intéressé certaines personnes, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

-Non, je comprends rien du tout ! Sois clair à la fin.

Le rouquin se pencha vers elle avec un air charmeur.

-_Tu_ as intéressée _quelqu'un_.

-Et al…

Elle s'interrompit devant l'air mystérieux de Reno, avant de rougir.

-Qu'elle est mignonne avec le rouge tomate sur la figure ! se moqua le Turk.

-Mais… Non ! La ferme !

-Alors tu vois, tu te poses vraiment des questions bêtes.

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi !

-Mais pas du tout ! Pas vrai Rude ?

Silence radio.

-Merci mon pote.

Son PHS sonna et il répondit aussitôt, mettant fin à la conversation. Les joues toujours roses, Mera écouta attentivement, faisant mine de bouder en buvant sa boisson.

-Okay Elena, on arrive !

Il raccrocha avant de se tourner vers son compagnon.

-On doit y aller. A plus, miss !

-Attendez ! Je vous accompagne !

-Quoi ? s'étonnèrent les deux hommes en se retournant vivement.

Ne leur laissant pas le choix, elle attrapa ses affaires et se planta devant eux avec un air sérieux.

-Oui, je vous suis. Tseng m'a dis de le contacter si j'en avais besoin, alors je vais là-bas avec vous pour le voir. Vous serez mon escorte ! ajouta-t-elle gaiement en les dépassant.

-Et mais… C'est pas prévu ça ! Déjà, tomber sur toi ici…

-Pardon ? fit-elle en se retournant.

-Ouais bon… Mais tu feras c'qu'on te dit, sinon tu vires direct !

-Quelle galanterie…

_« Quelle chieuse… »_ pensa Reno.

Rude se contenta de s'installer au volant de la voiture, toujours très silencieux.


	9. Chapitre 6: Seconde visite

**L'ange des Turks**

Chapitre VI : Seconde visite

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Tseng et Elena quand ils virent entrer dans leur bureau Reno et Rude en compagnie de Mera. Et quelle ne fut pas la surprise de cette dernière en y découvrant un visage qu'elle ne connaissait pas dans l'équipe des Turks. Tseng lui avait bien présenté tous les membres des Turks, n'est-ce pas ? Elle se sentit ridicule de déranger ce qu'elle pensait être une réunion, et le silence pesant ne l'aidait en rien à se sentir plus à l'aise. Elle se décida enfin à briser ce silence.

-Euh… Bonjour.

-Mera, que fais-tu ici ? demanda sèchement Tseng.

-Je suis désolée de venir à l'improviste, mais j'ai rencontré Reno et Rude et je les ai suivis sans leur laisser le choix. J'avais besoin de vous parler.

Tseng continua de la regarder en silence avant de répondre.

-Je comprends. Pour le moment nous sommes occupés, comme tu le vois. Si tu veux bien nous attendre dans le couloir, nous ne devrions plus en avoir pour longtemps.

-Très bien.

Une fois dans le couloir, Mera se sentit encore plus bête après son intervention subite. Elle attendit un peu, puis se rendit compte que le temps passait. Tseng lui avait pourtant promis que ce serait bientôt fini. Elle décida de tuer le temps en admirant le couloir tout en le traversant de son long, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur Elena et l'inconnu qui la saluèrent.

-Tu peux entrer Mera. Tseng t'attends.

-Merci.

Dans le bureau, Rude s'attelait à la grande tache des rapports sur son ordinateur pendant que Reno arborait un rythme plus lent pour travailler sous le regard sévère de Tseng qui se tenait devant le bureau du rouquin.

-Bienvenue Mera. Désolé pour l'attente un peu plus longue que prévue, j'ai du m'occuper d'un petit problème de gestion avec mes deux collègues.

Les deux collègues en question tournèrent la tête, honteux d'avoir été découverts par leur chef au sujet de leur petite escapade au café.

-Alors, que voulais-tu ?

la jeune femme ser lança.

-Comme je l'ai déhà dis à Reno et Rude, je ne comprends pas exactement pourquoi est-ce que je serais qualifiée pour être Turk. je veux dire, pourquoi moi en particulier.

-Je t'ai pourtant déjà expliqué pourquoi. Tu penses encore que tout cela cahe quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

Il avait raison. Mera n'était pas totallement convaincue.

-Qu'est-ce qui peut me prouver vraiment ce que vous dites ?

-Une preuve ? Hé bien, ce jeune homme qui vient de quitter la pièce par exemple.

Devant l'air surpris qu'elle arborait, Tseng poursuivit ses explications.

-Tu as dû remarque que je ne te l'avais pas présenté lors de ta première visite.

-En effet.

-C'est parce qu'il n'était pas encore membre des Turks. Tout comme toi, nous l'avons contacté récemment pour lui proposer une place.

Il fit une pause le temps d'attraper plusieurs copies agraffées ensemble sur son bureau.

-Il s'agit de son dossier. Dedans, rien n'indique qu'il possède de qualité particulière qui lui permettrait de nous rejoindre. Comme pour toi, une formation est indispensable, ce qu'il suivra avec nous. Peut-être que tu préfères le lire pour être sûre qu'on ne te cache rien.

Ceci dit, il lui tendit le dossier. mera le regardait, hésitante. Si elle le lisait, elle pourrait sûrement relever des éléments qui pourrait expliquer le lien entre cet individu et elle...

_"Allons, n'importe quoi moi. On est pas dans un film. Faut vraiment que j'arrête."_

-Non, c'est bon.

Tseng ramena le dossier à son bureau.

-Nous comprenons que les erreurs commise par la Shin-Ra resteront dans les mémoires de beaucoup de gens. Mais rien ne dit qu'on n'essaye pas de les réparer.

Mera fit passer son regard sur les trois hommes avant de le poser enfin sur le chef de l'équipe seulement.

-Je comprends.

-Est-ce que tu as d'autres questions ? Tant qu'on y est...

-Non merci, je voulais surtout la réponse que vous m'avez donnée.

-Très bien. Dans ce cas, nous allons continuer de notre côté. J'espère qu'à la prochaine rencontre, tu nous fourniras ta réponse. Reno ? Tu peux la raccompagner.

-Faut savoir ! Je croyais que j'avais du boulot à faire.

-Ne commence pas, Reno.

Le Turk soupira et se leva de sa chaise pour rejoindre Mera.

-Au revoir, dit-elle.

-Au revoir.

En la raccompagnant, Reno ne put tenir sa langue très longtemps.

-Alors heureuse ?

-Assez oui.

-Pfff...

Mera s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien, je me disais qu'il te fallais vraiment pas grand chose pour te faire plaisir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?

-M'agresse pas, oh ! En tout cas, t'as montré que tu savais intervenir quand il le faut avec ton intrusion surprise. On s'est quand même fais engueuler...

-Vous aviez qu'à rester à faire votre boulot !

-Une vraie Elena numéro deux ! Bon je te laisse ici. Tu te débrouilles maintenant.

-Devant le café ?

-C'est ici que tu nous as suivi. A plus !

Il fila avant qu'elle ne puisse le retenir encore, et elle décida de rentrer à nouveau dans le café pour boire un verre.


	10. Chapitre 7: Réaction

Commentaires en fin de chapitre.

**L'ange des Turks**

Chapitre VII : Réaction

-Je te l'avais bien dis ! rétorqua Tifa à trvaers son téléphone.

-Tu as dis que ça cachais quelque chose, pas que tu avais prévu que la Shin-Ra répare ses bêtises, réctifia Mera à l'autre bout du fil.

Tifa soupira.

-C'est parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas le faire. Il sont fait tellement de mal qur plusieurs générations...

-Peut-être, mais en attendant, certains disent qu'il faut donner leur chance aux gens et d'autres le font vraiment.

-... Comment ça ?

-Une autre personne, un garçon, a été contacté par eux, et les as déjà rejoins. Il doit bien avoir une bonne raison.

La tenancière du Seven Heaven n'en revenait pas de ce que lui disait son amie. Pour elle, qui s'était battue avec les autres membres d'AVALANCHE, il était inconcevable que ceux qui se trouvaient - et ce trouvent encore pour quelques uns - parmi les plus hauts placés puissent penser à préserver et sécuriser maintenant les vies plutôt que de les prendre pour leur propre sécurité, comme ce fut le cas à l'époque.

-Ce n'est pas possible...

-Puisque je te le dis ! Bon, je vais devoir y aller. Je te rappelle dès que j'ai du nouveau, acheva Mera.

Après qu'elle ai raccroché, Tifa ne reposa pas le téléphone à sa place, mais le garda collé à son oreille qui n'entendait plus que le son distinctif d'une communication coupée, encore abasourdie par la nouvelle. C'était un cauchemar. A nouveau un cauchemar, sans la présence du démon argenté ou des acharnés du Deepground cette fois-ci. La cause prinicpale de tous leurs soucis, à elle comme aux autres, apparaissait de nouveau sous ses yeux et amenait à elle de plus en plus de monde, comme à l'époque où elle était une entreprise toute puissante. A croire que les gens avaient tout oubliés depuis la mort de Shinra père, et de bien avant encore/

_"Pas question que ça recommence."_ songea Tifa en reposant pour de bon le téléphone. _"Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça encore une fois !"_

Elle se précipita alors vers la porte d'entrée du bar pour retourner le panneau signalant l'ouverture dans le sens inverse devant le nez d'un client malchanceux qui se tenait à deux pas de la porte, près à toucher la poignée.

-Désolée, je dois fermer pour le moment. Repassez plus tard ! s'excusa-t-elle en retournant à l'intérieur pour se ruer vers le téléphone et composer un numéro. Elle ne put retenir un soupir d'agacement en tombant sur la messagerie dont elle attendit la fin pour laisser son message.

-Cloud ? C'est Tifa, il faut vite que je te parle de quelque chose d'important. Fais au plus vite, je préviens les autres.

Elle raccrocha avant de composer un autre numéro, premier de la liste de personnes qu'elle devait appeler.

Commentaires :

Désolé lunastrelle, je pensais avoir répondu à ta review au chapitre précédent. Mera est une paresseuse, tu crois ? Si peu... x)


	11. Chapitre 8: Grande révélation

Commentaires en fin de chapitre.

**L'ange des Turks**

Chapitre VIII : Grande révélation

Les jours défilaient sans que Mera ne s'en rende compte. Elle ne recevait plus d'appel de Tifa depuis quelques temps et refusait pour l'instant de la contacter, ne voulant pas relancer le même sujet de discussion à chaque entretien avec elle, bien qu'elle lui manquait. A l'inverse, elle pensait qu'elle serait régulièrement relancée par le Shin-Ra, qui ne lui dona aucun signe de vie. Elle croyait parfois reconnaître une chevelure rousse ou une autre blonde, mais soit la personne à qui appartenait la couleur lui échappait avant qu'elle n'ai pu l'identifier, soit elle se trompait juste de personne. Là encore, elle ne cherchait pas vraiment à contacter Tseng, voulant se donner le plus de temps possible. L'offre avait beau être tentante, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à laisser de côté les paroles de son amie. Ne sachant donc vers qui se tourner pour demander à nouveau conseil, elle laissait le temps courir. Elle pouvait toujours demander à sa mère ce qu'elle en pensait… non.

Elle en était là dans ses pensées, assise sur le sol assez loin de la ville, jouant avec une pièce à pile ou face sans réellement s'en apercevoir. C'est sans surprise qu'elle ne vit pas le temps changer du soleil aux nuages annonciateurs de la pluie qui lui tombait maintenant dessus. Elle mit la pièce dans sa poche avant de se relever et de courir le plus vite possible se mettre à l'abri en ville. Elle se refugia sous le premier paravent qu'elle trouva dans une ruelle et attendit tranquillement et en silence que le mauvais temps passe.

Peu à peu, des voix et des bruits métalliques se firent entendre et se rapprochaient. Mera tourna la tête en direction du coin de rue d'où provenaient les sons. Intriguée, elle se décida à aller voir ce qui pouvait causer ces éclats de voix. Elle ouvrit sa veste pour la retirer et s'en servir en guise de capuche. Elle fit attention de ne pas se déplacer bruyamment vers le lieu d'agitation.

Elle se figea brusquement une fois arrivée au coin du mur devant ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Sur le sol étaient allongés trois cadavres frais desquels le sang s'échappait encore et baignait leurs armes devenues inutiles. Les trois spectateurs aux masques mortuaires étaient éparpillés et se trouvaient chacun quasiment à égale distance des trois autres hommes encore debout. La jeune femme détacha avec difficulté son regard des corps morts pour les dirigeants vers ceux vivants, tout en se collant instinctivement encore plus contre le mur sur lequel elle s'était appuyée. C'est avec stupéfaction qu'elle reconnut l'un des trois hommes comme étant Tseng lui-même. Aussitôt elle voulut identifier les deux autres et il lui sembla que celui se tenant aux côtés de l'Utaïen appartenait également aux Turks, contrairement à celui qui leur faisait face tant bien que mal. Elle mit du temps à réaliser qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à savoir de qui il aurait pu s'agir après qu'il se soit effondré à terre dans un bruit sourd après l'attaque éclair du second Turk.

Elle ne sut jamais comment elle avait pu retenir le cri d'effroi qui menaçait de s'échapper de ses lèvres en cet instant. Peut-être parce qu'elle risquait de gros ennuis s'ils la découvraient. Elle les entendit discuter et retint sa respiration au maximum, se fiant aux sons qu'elle pouvait entendre pour les surveilles et attendre leur départ qui lui sembla arriver beaucoup trop longtemps après le massacre, bien qu'elle n'ait plus aucune notion du temps. Après un moment qui lui parut encore long, elle entendit les pas des deux hommes s'éloigner. Elle risqua un nouveau coup d'œil ver le lieu de mort malgré la terreur qui avait pris place en elle et fut un peu soulagée de voir la rue vide, comme si aucun drame ne s'était déroulé quelques instants plus tôt.

Elle se laissa alors glisser, dos contre mur, jusqu'au sol, et ne put empêcher les larmes qu'elle avait réussi à retenir de rouler sur ses joues sous le coup de l'émotion.

Commentaire :

lunastrelle, si tu lis encore cette fic après tout ce temps (ainsi que tous les autres)…

Pour te répondre (il serait temps ! tu te diras sûrement), le caractère de Mera est assez simple. C'est une fille qui se laisse porter par la vie et ses aléas, qui cherche à s'en faire le moins possible en évitant de prendre de grosses responsabilités. Mais comme elle est comme tout le monde, elle évolue au fur et à mesure… (maintenant je me tais avant de trop en dire -.-' )


	12. Chapitre 9 : Evrard

Commentaires en fin de chapitre

**L'ange des Turks**

Chapitre IX : Evrard

La pluie ne cessait de tomber depuis maintenant plusieurs heures, feintait par instants la population pour mieux revenir à la charge, laissant les différents membres des Turks avec leurs pensées –Tseng archivait ses dossiers comme à son habitude, Elena réfléchissait au meilleur moyen possible d'aborder celui qui lui plaisait tout en discutant avec les nouveaux de l'équipe, Reno fumait avachi dans son fauteuil, fixant sans ciller la prochaine victime des ses sottises et Rude travaillait dans son coin, toujours silencieux. Cette ambiance semblant trop tranquille à Reno, celui-ci se décida à imposer sa présence avec son tact légendaire.

-Hey Elena, arrête de draguer et je te paye un dîner. A moins que tu ne sois devenue une couguar… ajouta-t-il avec un sourire pervers.

Comme il l'avait espéré, la petite blonde de leur équipe stoppa sa discussion avec ses interlocuteurs pour se tourner vers lui et le fusiller du regard, les poings sur les hanches.

-Et toi Reno, tu ferais mieux de te tenir correctement et de te mettre au travail.

-Mais je suis en plein travail, rétorqua-t-il en lâchant une bouffée de nicotine. Je suis actuellement en train d'observer ton comportement, voir si tu risques de t'en prendre à l'un de ces jeunots et les traumatiser.

Elena se mit à rougir avant de quitter la salle pour se prendre un café sous les rires des trois nouveaux, amusés par la scène, jusqu'à ce que leur chef ne les ramène à la réalité.

-En attendant, Elena pourra aller sur le terrain pendant que tu t'occuperas de la paperasserie qu'il reste à gérer, Reno, puisque tu as l'air tellement bien dans ton fauteuil.

-Pfff… Et comme ça, je peux venir, m'sieur ?

Reno coinça sa cigarette entre ses lèvres afin de s'installer comme il faut devant son bureau, juste quelques secondes avant de s'écrouler à moitié dessus, comme s'il ne pouvait se tenir convenablement de peur de rester comme son chef. Entre temps, sa collègue était de retour, un gobelet fumant entre les mains.

-Non. Maintenant approchez tous, que je vous donne vos ordres de missions. Sauf toi Reno, ajouta Tseng pour enfoncer le clou, faisant grogner le rouquin.

-Kerise, tu accompagneras Rude. Rozare, tu seras avec Elena. Evrard, tu seras avec moi. Elena, Rude et moi-même vous informerons de vos ordres respectifs durant le trajet.

Chacun partit alors de son côté en compagnie de son coéquipier, sans accorder un seul regard au fumeur qui les regardait partir, envieux sans pour autant le montrer.

Suivi de ses subalternes, Tseng sortit le premier de leur bureau pour quitter le bâtiment. Ils se séparèrent par équipes de deux en direction d'un moyen de transport qui soit le plus rapide pour les duos. L'Utaïen se dirigea vers l'une des voitures mises à disposition pour eux. D'un signe de tête, il invita Evrard à prendre place à l'intérieur du véhicule pendant que lui-même s'installait au volant après lui avoir remis le dossier qu'il avait emmené.

-Prends-en connaissance pendant que je conduis, je pense que tu es assez grand pour lire tout seul. Si tu as des questions, pose-les en cours de route. Une fois arrivés, nous n'aurons pas le temps de tout revoir.

Le nommé Evrard, un homme d'environ le même âge que Reno à deux ans près, aux yeux bleus et cheveux blonds courts coiffés en arrière de façon impeccable avec une carrure frôlant le même gabarit que Rude, attacha sa ceinture avant d'ouvrir le dossier, sans relever la remarque de son chef à son encontre. Malgré sa récente adhésion, il avait vite compris comment chacun fonctionnait dans l'équipe. A la fin de sa lecture, il fit comprendre au conducteur qu'il n'avait aucune question tout en mettant ses gants et se répétant mentalement les lignes qu'il venait d'assimiler. Leur objectif se présentait sous la forme d'une filature envers un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années soupçonné de marchander diverses informations à quiconque lui en demandait accompagné des moyens de payement qu'il fallait pour que l'homme divulgue ce qu'un autre souhaiterait savoir. Une banale mission à ce qui lui semblait. L'utilisation de se gants n'était qu'une question de sécurité, au cas où.

Au fur et à mesure que la voiture roulait, les rues se resserraient pour finir en ruelles, et la pluie s'était remise à tomber sur la ville. Tseng coupa le moteur une fois qu'ils furent arrivés derrière une maison ancienne et ils sortirent sans claquer les portières. _« Un Turk se doit de rester discret jusqu'au bout des ongles »_ pensa Evrard, en se rappelant avec amusement de sa tante caricaturant les Turks qu'elles détestaient avec des mouvements exagérés comme des hommes fiers roulant sans cesse des épaules pour faire tomber les filles à leurs pieds à la vue de leurs muscles avant que ce ne soit à la vue de leurs armes. A moins que sa tante n'ai déjà croisé Reno un jour, songea-t-il.

Les deux Turks avancèrent silencieusement en direction d'une nouvelle maison avant de se séparer sur un signe de tête de Tseng et de se rendre chacun de leur côté vers leurs postes d'observation. Evrard gagna sa planque et sortit ses jumelles pour être sûr de ne rien laisser passer s'il ne pouvait voir quelque chose de trop petit avec la distance. Il attendit patiemment, sans faire attention au temps qui passait de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que Tseng ne lui signale à travers son oreillette qu'un individu allait entrer chez leur cible. Le blond se calla plus confortablement pour détendre ses muscles er rester à l'affut. Il observa les deux hommes au loin et vit le dernier arrivé sortir un paquet de sa veste. Evrard s'empara de sa paire de jumelle et vit plusieurs liasses de billets et le marchand sourire aimablement à leur vue. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à prévenir son compagnon, il entendit du mouvement derrière lui, et avant qu'il n'ai pu se retourner et sortir son arme, il se retrouva à la merci d'un canon de fusil au bout duquel se tenait un homme d'à peu près son envergure bien que légèrement vouté, la quarantaine bien passée.

-J'peux savoir qui t'es, toi ? demanda celui-ci durement.

Comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse, il héla quelqu'un vers sa gauche sans quitter le Turk des yeux et un autre homme apparut dans son champ de vision. Ce dernier toisa Evrard de ses yeux aussi froids que l'acier et afficha un sourire en coin.

-Tiens, tiens… Tu ne serais pas un Turk par hasard ? Avec ton beau costume tout neuf et tout ton attirail, ça m'en a tout l'air.

Evrard ne répondit rien une fois encore, honteux sans le montrer de s'être fait prendre comme un gamin avec la main dans un sac de bonbons. Il entendit son oreillette grésiller et la voix de Tseng.

_-Evrard, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Réponds._

Le blond réfléchit quelques secondes et se décida alors à répondre à ses ennemis.

-C'est vrai, je suis un membre des Turks…

Caché de son côté, Tseng fut surpris par la réponse de son cadet, puis en compris le sens, à son grand regret.

Commentaire :

Voilà la suite Aelynelle, mais pour Mera, tu devras encore patienter un peu.


End file.
